Embarazada
by ASUKA02
Summary: Cuando a Sakura comienza a crecerle la barriga, ya no puede ocultar más su embarazo, ahora deberá tomar una difícil decisión, mantener su orgullo o darle otra oportunidad a Naruto. Post-guerra NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: No hay mucho que decir, me gusta imaginarme al NaruSaku en diferentes situaciones. Casi se va el mes de las madres sin poder publicar esta historia que escribí hace meses, son 4 capítulos, espero que la disfruten.

 _ **Los personajes son de Kishimoto, la imagen de la portada no me pertenece, sólo es mía la idea y la historia aquí presente.**_

* * *

— **Embarazada—**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo 1**

 **.**

—Sakura, ¿tienes algo que decirnos? —le preguntó Tsunade escuchándola vomitando en el baño.

Vómitos y ropa holgada, tenía serías sospechas sobre el motivo de Sakura para vestir de esa manera. Shizune y la ex Hokage se miraron las caras pero ninguna dijo nada.

Sakura jaló la palanca del retrete y salió del cubículo, abrió la llave del lavamanos y se lavó la boca, el sabor acido del vomito se fue poco a poco, pero aun sentía el ardor en la garganta.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —le preguntó Shizune preocupada del otro lado de la puerta.

La pelirosa se arregló el cabello con las manos húmedas, se tocó el vientre y murmuró —parece que me quieres matar, odio vomitar.

—Sakura responde —insistió su maestra, se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

Haruno torció los ojos, _"son unas exageradas",_ salió del baño, afuera su maestra y Shizune la vieron con preocupación. —¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó la pelinegra.

—Sí, es sólo que la comida me cayó mal. —contestó incomoda, estaban en la oficina de la directora del hospital, siempre trataba de ocultar los síntomas, pero esta vez las ganas de vomitar fueron tan fuertes que no pudo hacer nada más que correr y encerrarse en el baño de la mayor.

Tsunade se removió inquieta en su silla —tienes la tarde libre, ve a descansar, estás pálida.

—Pero puedo seguir trabajando. —replicó la pelirosa a pesar de que se sentía muy cansada.

—¡Ya hable y no quiero quejas!. —Replicó Tsunade alzando la voz.

La ninja médico llegó a su departamento y se echo a dormir, se sentía fatal, no pudo dormir mucho porque dos horas después tuvo que levantarse rápidamente para ir al baño.

Sabía que ese era otro síntoma, ganas de orinar a cada momento, salió del baño y volvió a la cama, durmió durante un rato y despertó para alimentarse, nunca se había sentido tan sola como ahora. Aunque eso era porque nadie sabía lo de su embarazo y vivía sola.

El padre de su bebé tampoco estaba enterado de su embarazo, Sakura había terminado su relación con él hace unos meses, afortunadamente antes de saber que estaba embarazada. Su noviazgo había sido un infierno con todas esas chicas detrás de él, soportando ver lo simpático que él era con todas.

Sabía que si Naruto se enteraba del embarazo insistiría en que se casaran, y no quería casarse, era de lo único que estaba segura.

Sakura terminó de comer e iba a tomar una ducha cuando llamaron a su puerta, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Naruto, hace tiempo que no se hablaban.

—Naruto... ¿qué haces aquí? —el ninja entró súper preocupado, —¿qué haces aquí Naruto? —repitió irritada con su presencia.

—Vine porque Shizune habló conmigo, dice que ella y la vieja Tsunade creen que estás embarazada. —Explicó rápidamente.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, Shizune se había pasado, ya se lo reclamaría cuando la viera. Luego de unos segundos de silencio la pelirosa bufó y dijo —es ridículo, sólo tengo un virus, por eso las nauseas.

Naruto la vio con ojos entrecerrados, muy desconfiado —¿estás segura?, porque si estás embarazada ese hijo es mío. —dijo sin dudarlo un segundo.

Sakura abrió la puerta nuevamente, tratando de mantener la calma —soy médico, te aseguro que no estoy embarazada, ahora haz el favor de irte.

Naruto torció los labios y se marchó sin decir nada, se había asustado cuando le dijeron que Sakura podía estar embarazada, pero también se había hecho ilusiones sobre tener un hijo con Sakura-chan, la mujer de su vida. Esa era una buena oportunidad para recuperarla.

Con el Uzumaki fuera de la casa Sakura se apoyó de la puerta, aun estaba nerviosa, hasta el calor había abandonado su cuerpo.

 **.**

Otro mes pasó sin que Sakura fuera a visitar a sus padres, tenía miedo de que apenas la vieran supieran lo de su embarazo, Naruto se había graduado como jounin y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la aldea cumpliendo misiones, ya casi no lo veía.

La pelirosa se detuvo ante una tienda de ropa de maternidad, no quería irse de la aldea porque toda su vida estaba allí, pero no debía avergonzar a su familia, una madre soltera no era bien vista a menos que su marido hubiese muerto en batalla.

Haruno se quedó observando un maniquí con un bonito conjunto juvenil para embarazadas. Ya su ropa le estaba quedando muy ajustada y las ropas anchas las repetía mucho.

—¡Te descubrí Sakura-chan!.

La pelirosa movió la cabeza y vio a Naruto de brazos cruzados y con ceño fruncido, le lucia bien su traje de jounin, estaba muy guapo, el color verde le sentaba genial, sus brazos fuertes y ese pelo rubio desordenado era lo que atraía a las mujeres como moscas a la miel.

—¿Descubriste qué? —preguntó cubriendo discretamente la pequeña barriga con su bolso, con el suéter color rosa que tenia puesto la disimulaba muy bien, pero frente a la mirada del rubio se sentía descubierta.

—Que estás embarazada.

Sakura resopló y respondió —cielos Naruto, cada vez eres más tonto, sólo por mirar ropa de embarazada no quiere decir que lo esté.

Pero esta vez Naruto no se iba a dejar convencer de lo contrario tan fácil, mientras andaba de misión no había olvidado que posiblemente seria padre dentro de unos meses, Tsunade y Shizune eran médicos también, no podían haberle dicho eso y estar equivocadas.

—Tus caderas están más anchas y has aumentado de peso, así se ponen las mujeres cuando están embarazadas. —La acusó él.

No era tan tonto como ella decía, el corazón de Sakura se aceleró, casi podía escucharlo, se frotó un brazo mientras decía —estoy gorda Naruto, eso es todo.

El Uzumaki la miró de pies a cabeza sin ningún disimulo, —es verdad, estás engordando, —se acercó más a ella y frotándose la barbilla comentó en tono de misterio —¿pero no será que tienes un bebé allí dentro?

A ella le estaba asustando seguir con esa conversación. Haruno se giró en redondo y comenzó a caminar dejando a Naruto allí pensando. La pelirosa llegó a un callejón y respiró aliviada. No por mucho tiempo porque nuevamente vio al rubio.

—¡¿Acaso no tienes nada que hacer?!, ¡deja de perseguirme!. —le gritó angustiada.

Cosas que hacer tenía muchas, ni siquiera había hecho el informe de su última misión, pero mientras más la veía más confirmaba sus sospechas.

Caminó hacia ella y Sakura volvió a quejarse, —¡ya esto es acoso Naruto!.

Él puso ambas manos en los hombros femeninos e insistió —dime la verdad Sakura-chan, —le preguntó con seriedad —¿estás embarazada?

Ella bufó apartándose, no le podía mentir viéndolo a los ojos, —ya te lo dije, estoy gorda, entiéndelo.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: ¡Hola!, muchas gracias a la gente que comento el capitulo anterior, me alegra saber que a muchos de ustedes le gusta la idea de esta historia, aquí publico la continuación de este fic antes de tener que mandar a reparar mi PC. :(

Por cierto ya casi tengo listo el próximo capítulo de _Amantes_ , pero ese será para después de reparar mi computadora, ya que aun me falta escribir otras cosas para tenerlo listo.

* * *

— **Embarazada—**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **.**

La incomodidad del embarazo y la mortificación de Naruto diciendo que se casaría con ella si estaba embarazada tenian a Sakura estresada, la pelirosa trataba lo menos posible salir de su departamento, iba del trabajo a su departamento y de allí al hospital.

Sakura trataba lo más posible de no mostrarse ante la gente, su cuerpo estaba experimentando tantos cambios que no quería exponerse a que alguien por la calle la viera y le preguntara si estaba embarazada.

Nunca usaría una faja, prefería parecer una loca usando abrigos en pleno verano, Tsunade le había encargado trabajo de oficina, ya que no era recomendable que una mujer embarazada usara ninjutsu médico si el bebé aun no se había formado.

Haruno se acostumbró rápido al aburrido trabajo de oficina, lo que sea con tal de que su bebé se mantuviera sano y no tener que atender pacientes y correr el riesgo de ser descubierta.

Un jueves por la tarde a falta de comida tuvo que ir al supermercado para comprar víveres. Mientras estaba allí entre los estantes Sakura vio a su madre y apenas tuvo tiempo de esconderse.

 _"Dios, si mi madre me ve lo sabrá al instante",_ dejó las cosas que había metido en el carrito de compras y salió rápidamente del supermercado.

No quería que su madre supiera lo del embarazo hasta saber bien que haría con su vida. Si quedarse en Konoha o irse.

Por él camino decidió ir a los puestos en la calle, allí podía comprar algunas cosas, la pelirosa reunió en una bolsa hortalizas y frutas, estaba tratando de alimentarse lo más sano posible.

—Señorita, ¿va a llevarlo picado?

—Si, por favor. —Le respondió al carnicero.

Mientras esperaba a que el hombre pesara el pollo y lo guardara en una bandeja de plástico Sakura pensó en sus padres, en cómo reaccionarían ante el hecho de que su única hija fuese madre soltera, seguro harían todo un drama. _"Lo mejor es irme de la aldea",_ pensó con tristeza.

—Aquí tiene señorita, ¿algo más?.

—Medio cartón de huevos y queso, ¿puedo probarlo?

El hombre cortó un trocito de un queso blanco, suave y con mucho hoyos, Sakura lo probó y dio el visto bueno, mientras el señor guardaba todo en bosas y sacaba la cuenta la Sakura continuó pensando en el futuro de su hijo si se quedaba en Konoha.

En Konoha sería un niño bastardo, en otra aldea seria hijo de una excelente médico ninja, que además era heroína de la cuarta guerra ninja, con un supuesto padre que murió en batalla.

—Sakura-san, —la chica se volvió y vio a Konohamaru —Naruto te anda buscando, no te muevas le diré que estas aquí.

 _"Entonces Naruto ya regresó de su misión, no debo dejar que me vea"_

—Ya tengo que irme, dile a Naruto, que otro día será. —le dijo rápidamente al chico.

La pelirosa pagó lo que había comprado y se despido del castaño, aún así el nieto del tercer Hokage se fue en busca del rubio, Sakura se alejó de esa calle, por el Sakura se encontró con Lee.

—¡Sakura-san!, —la saludó el cejotas efusivamente, él era tan enérgico que cansaba de sólo verlo.

—Lee, ¿cómo estás?

Él hizo varios movimientos velozmente mostrándole su destreza y con una sonrisa resplandeciente contestó —¡muy bien!, acabo de regresar de una misión exitosa con Naruto, ¿es verdad que terminaron?

Eso fue inesperado para ella, a Lee no le gustaba dar rodeos, una pregunta clara, merecía una respuesta igual de clara.

—Ay Lee, eso es noticia vieja. —respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

Lee la invitó a comer porque según tenía algo importante que decirle, Sakura acepto porque tenía curiosidad, fueron a comer lejos del Ichiraku, la conversación se fue en puras trivialidades. Sakura ya quería regresar a su cama y descansar.

—¿Qué era eso importante que querías decirme? —le preguntó cuando iban de camino al departamento de la joven.

Lee se ruborizó —hace mucho que me gustas Sakura-san, —lo dijo con una calma que no iban con él, pero que le dio a ella la señal de que él hablaba muy en serio.

Haruno se sintió muy incómoda, no quería rechazar al chico, porque era un buen amigo, pero en su estado no podía darle ningún tipo de esperanzas, además que el joven no le gustaba de esa forma.

—Lee yo lo siento pero...

Dejó las palabras en el aire al ver que a los lejos Naruto caminaba con dos chicas aferradas a cada brazo, como estaba lejos no podía ver que Uzumaki no estaba nada cómodo con la situación.

La pelirosa sintió la sangre hervir, no soportaba que Naruto fuera toqueteado por otras mujeres, por eso había terminado con él, por esas chicas que se auto nombraban _amigas_ de Naruto.

—Lo sé, quieres a Naruto. —dijo el pelinegro triste.

—Ya no. —dijo enojada, le dolía ver a Naruto tan tranquilo y feliz de la vida.

Sakura ya no sabía ni lo que quería, deseaba estar con Naruto, pero sabía que si volvía con él, perdería nuevamente la tranquilidad.

—¿Eh?, ¿en serio?. —preguntó ilusionado.

Sakura retomó la marcha y Lee la siguió hasta que llegaron al departamento de ella. —gracias por acompañarme Lee, —al ver que el joven no se movía tuvo que llamar la atención del pelinegro, —Lee, ya llegamos.

—¿Me puedes dar agua Sakura-san?

—Claro, —Respondió dejándolo entrar.

Dentro del departamento el joven le entregó la bolsa de los vivieres que ella había comprado y Haruno fue por el vaso de agua, el alumno de Gai-sensei se bebió el agua con tanta lentitud que Sakura comenzó a pensar que quizás comer con él había sido una mala idea.

Cuando por fin Lee terminó con su vaso de agua le dijo, —si ya no estás interesada en Naruto, ¿aceptarías salir conmigo?

De nuevo Sakura se sintió muy incómoda, tuvo que ser cruel y decir la verdad, —estoy embarazada Lee, en lo que menos pienso es en tener otra pareja.

La sonrisa de Lee se borró lentamente, Haruno se sintió mal por romperle el corazón.

Pero el joven se recupero rápido y se mostro activo como siempre, —¿ya se lo dijiste a Naruto?

Ella negó con la cabeza repetidas veces —no, por favor guarda el secreto.

El pelinegro asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y no pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunado que era el rubio, pero también el hecho de que ella aun no se lo dijera a Naruto con los meses que ya habían pasado desde que terminaron. Eso no era normal.

—¿Volverás con él?

—No, me iré pronto de la aldea.

El pelinegro estaba en gran aprieto, Naruto era un buen amigo, aunque Sakura también —no puedo guardar un secreto así.

—No puedo vivir con un hombre así, si Naruto lo sabe querrá que nos casemos, promete que no le dirás nada. —insistió ella.

Lee se frotó la cara angustiado, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea mejor, —¡yo puedo ser el padre de tú bebé Sakura-san, así no tendrías que esconderte con abrigos, ni mudarte de la aldea!

Sakura se sorprendió ante la idea de su amigo, pocos hambres harían algo así —gracias, pero no me parece justo para ti Lee, —le dijo rechazando amablemente su idea.

El pelinegro sonrió y dijo, —si yo estaría más que feliz con ayudarte, y no te presionaría a nada conmigo, creo que yo sería un buen padre, jaja, piénsalo Sakura-san, luego me dices.

—Sí, seguro serias un buen padre, —rió con él. —seria un niño muy ejercitado.

Rieron todavía más, Lee se despidió y se fue, Sakura se sentó a pensar, si se casaba con Lee podría seguir viviendo en su amada aldea, junto a todos sus seres queridos.

Sakura estaba considerando seriamente la idea de casarse con Lee, olvidando por completo su miedo más inquietante, el hecho de que su bebé fuese físicamente muy parecido a Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Aquí la continuación, este capítulo aclara varias de sus dudas, nos leemos en el siguiente. :)

* * *

— **Embarazada—**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **.**

Por el camino Lee vio a Naruto caminado en dirección opuesta a él, una chica de pelo castaño lo acompañaba, el alumno de Gai se detuvo por un momento y Naruto al verlo se alegro mucho.

—¡Lee qué bueno que llegas!, ¡tenemos que hacer el informe de nuestra misión! —exclamó el rubio a varios metros frente al alumno de Gai-sensei.

El pelinegro ya iba a decir que el informe lo habían hecho y entregado juntos cuando llegaron, pero vio la mirada de ruego del rubio y comprendió lo que quería.

—¡Ah, sí, lo había olvidado! —respondió enérgicamente.

Naruto dejó a la chica sola sin más y se acercó a su amigo, palmeó la espalda de Lee sonriente y lo hizo caminar con él —¡vamos!

La chica enseguida se sintió olvidada, le había costado mucho conseguir comer junto a él sin que estuvieran las demás. —¿Naruto-kun me vas a dejar sola? —se quejó ella, Lee observó la escena con atención.

El rubio la miró y con gentileza dijo —lo siento pero tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo.

Ante eso ella no pudo replicar más, quería ser la próxima novia del salvador del mundo y para eso debía mostrarse como alguien comprensiva. El ninja ya se iba cuando ella volvió a hablar.

—Y te vas sin darme un beso.

Sonaba como una niña caprichosa, Uzumaki se detuvo un momento y sin girarse para verla le dijo, —tengo urgencia.

Lee no dijo nada, pero comenzaba a comprender porque fue que terminaron Sakura y Naruto, él era muy popular con las chicas ahora que es un héroe, y su fama no había mermado a pesar de los años que habían pasado.

Naruto caminó un largo trayecto con el de cejas gruesas. —Te vi hace un rato con Sakura-chan. —Comentó en tono casual.

—Sí, la ayude a cargar sus compras, también comimos juntos. —le informó Lee sin reservas.

El rubio dejo de caminar, no le gusto eso, porque sabía que en el pasado Lee había estado enamorado de Sakura-chan. Aun no estaba listo para saber que ella estaba saliendo con otro hombre.

Naruto apretó los dientes y dijo ligeramente molesto. —Pierdes el tiempo, aunque Sakura-chan terminara conmigo yo la quiero y pretendo recuperar mi lugar con ella.

—¿Y la chica con que estabas hace un momento? —preguntó sin entender nada, le había parecido que el rubio estaba en una cita.

El pelinegro se veía extrañamente serio.

—Yo estaba ahí y ella llegó —explicó irritado con el hecho de saber que Lee quería seducir a Sakura-chan.

" _Yo estaba ahí y ella llegó"_

Era lo que siempre le decía a Sakura, ella no comprendía que Naruto no quería ser grosero, ni tratarlas mal, porque él sabía lo que se sentía ser despreciado por todos. Varias veces habían discutido por eso sin llegar a nada, él era muy terco para admitir que quizás su buen trato si las hacía sentir con esperanzas de poder tener algo con él.

A Naruto le bastaba con saber que él no dejaría que atravesaran la línea de la amistad. A Sakura no le bastaba eso.

Rock Lee le miró con incredulidad, aquella joven le había pedido un beso, como si tuvieran algo.

—Siempre te he visto como un rival en el amor Naruto, te di espacio con Sakura-san porque ella me dijo que le gustabas, pero no veo que hagas las cosas bien con ella.

Ese reclamó no gusto nada al Uzumaki. Sakura lo había terminado sin más explicaciones que un, _"estoy harta de ti Naruto"._ ¿Ahora tenía que soportar que otros hombres interesados en ella le reclamaran el no hacerla feliz?

Además no consideraba a Lee un rival para él en nada, eran amigos pero esa era la realidad, no estaba a su nivel ni en batallas, ni con Sakura-chan.

Con seriedad Naruto respondió —No puedo hacer las cosas bien con ella cuando no me deja hablarle, pero el caso es que pierdes el tiempo, Sakura-chan es mi mujer y la voy a recuperar.

—Pues ya es tiempo que hagas algo, no puede esperar más, está embarazada. —le informó muy a pesar de que eso arruinaba sus ilusiones de casarse con la pelirosa.

Naruto alegrándose mucho gritó eufórico —¡Sí!, ¡lo sabía!, ¡joo, lo sabia!

Lee no parecía tan contento, miró al Uzumaki y le dijo con austeridad, —Si no resuelves tus problemas con ella, me casare con Sakura-san y adoptare el bebé como hijo mío.

Cuando Naruto salió de su arranque de alegría Lee ya se había ido, quería decirle a todo el mundo que sería papá, pero no era conveniente con la madre de su hijo sin querer hablarle.

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces, se fue directo al departamento de Sakura, la pelirosa estaba viendo la televisión cuando tocó la puerta.

—¿Quién? —preguntó sin levantarse del sofá, no quería más visitas.

—El padre de tu hijo.

" _Estúpido Lee"_ pensó enojada, _"no puedo confiar en nadie, fue corriendo a decírselo a Naruto"._

Sakura se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, —¡Vete Naruto, no quiero hablar contigo!

—Tengo derechos. —replicó con voz ronca.

—Este bebé es sólo mío.

Naruto torció los ojos, ¿por qué ella tenía que ser tan necia? —no te puedes embarazar sola, nos tenemos que casar, ya no te puedes seguir negando.

Ella abrió la puerta muy irritada, con la certeza de que Naruto quería usar al bebé para casarse con ella, sin tener que reconquistarla, sin esforzarse en nada, y peor aún, sin dejar a esas mujeres.

Lo vio allí con una expresión divertida y tuvo ganas de romperle los dientes —¡No me voy a casar contigo, ahora vete!

Naruto dejó de sonreír, se frotó la cara estresado, él quería hacer las cosas bien, ¿pero como lo podía hacer si ella lo rechazaba todo el tiempo?

El shinobi sopló y dijo con voz amable —No puedes estar diciéndome todo el tiempo que me vaya, huyendo de mí, Sakura-chan yo te quiero, déjame hacer las cosas bien. Déjame cuidarte a ti y a nuestro hijo.

Ella seguía pensado igual.

—¿Que no lo entiendes?, no eres el padre.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Lamento la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada,tal como dije al principio, esta sería una historia corta de 4 capítulos, espero que la hayan disfrutando y que cuando terminen de leer me digan que les pareció la historia en general. Yo la disfrute mucho, barajee un montón de ideas que pienso utilizar en otras historias, porque en esta me mantuve fiel a la idea original. :-)

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, varios me han sorprendido por la gran variedad de sentimientos que ha despertado esta historia, jeje, así si dan ganas de escribir.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

– **Embarazada–**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **.**

—¿Que le dijiste qué? —chilló Shizune escandalizada.

—Que no es el padre. —repitió Sakura esperando el regaño, hasta ella reconocía que había hecho una gran estupidez.

—Pero Sakura, te pasaste, Naruto debe estar destrozado. —comentó Shizune preocupada.

—Nah, ese seguro esta consolándose con una de sus _amiguitas. —_ se defendió tercamente.

Tsunade que hasta los momentos se había mantenido en silencio bufó y dijo. —estas siendo estúpida, los celos están nublando tu razón, Naruto te ama, eso siempre se ha notado, es un chico popular, las mujeres lo siguen, eso nunca te importo en Uchiha Sasuke.

—Es diferente.

Respondió tranquilamente, las otras dos la miraron esperando una explicación.

—¿Diferente en qué? —cuestionó la pelinegra.

—Sasuke-kun no le hacía caso a ninguna, Naruto sí. —replicó sintiéndose enfadada otra vez.

—Porque es ingenuo y no se da cuenta de sus intenciones. —lo defendió Shizune.

En parte Sakura tenía razón, Tsunade creía que lo más correcto sería que Naruto ignorara a esas chicas.

El comentario de Shizune ofendió a la pelirosa, —¡Ingenuo un cuerno!, siempre ha sido un aprovechado, no me embarace sola, ¿saben?, él me sedujo.

La directora del hospital abrió una de las carpetas y dijo, —hace mucho tiempo perdí al hombre que amaba y no pudimos llegar a casarnos, la vida es corta cuando la disfrutas y muy larga cuando vives sola, Sakura puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero ya corrige esa estupidez de que Naruto no es el padre.

—Opino igual que Tsunade-sama.

Después de esa conversación Sakura pasó todo el día pensando en eso, trabajó distraída, pensaba y pensaba.

Sabía que si le decía la verdad a Naruto jamás podría deshacerse de él y era muy probable que terminaran casándose, moría de celos cada vez que lo veía rodeado de chicas, no podía controlar ese sentimiento, sabía que eso no era vida y creía que lo mejor para su tranquilidad era alejarse de Naruto.

—Naruto no bebas tanto, te vas a sentir mal después, —le aconsejó Iruka sentado a su lado.

El rubio lo ignoró y se sirvió un poco más de sake, —yo lo sé, sé que soy el papá.

Iruka abrió los ojos ampliamente, —¿eh?, ¿de quién hablas?, ¿a quién embarazaste? —preguntó preocupado.

—¡De Sakura-chaaan!, —respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, —está embarazada y dice que no soy el papá, pero sé que miente.

El rubio tenía cara de estar completamente frustrado y amargado, ahora comprendía el motivo de encontrárselo bebiendo licor allí. Iruka conocía a Sakura y sabía que era una chica respetable, no era de esas que se enredaban con varios chicos a la vez. Así que supuso que sólo estaba enojada con Naruto y le dijo eso para herirlo.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Naruto terminó de beber lo último que le quedaba en el vaso y dijo, —está enojada, es por esas mujeres que me siguen, pero no tengo nada con ellas, Sakura-chan lo sabe, no debería ponerse celosa.

El castaño no dudo en decirle, —se trata de respeto a tu pareja, eres joven Naruto, te falta aprender sobre las mujeres, o al menos ten un poco de sentido común, ¿te gustaría que Sakura tuviera una veintena de hombres tras ella queriendo seducirla?

El rubio arrugó la frente enseguida, algo así no lo toleraría jamás, ahora podía ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, ponerse en el lugar de la pelirosa lo hizo recapacitar y pensar que no era suficiente con darle su palabra a Sakura-chan de no tener nada con aquellas jóvenes, ella simplemente no tenía porque soportar aquella situación.

—Ya sé lo que haré —comentó Naruto levantándose de la silla.

.

.

Sakura terminó su jornada laboral y salió del hospital, iba muy pensativa cuando se encontró de frente con su madre, inútilmente intento ocultar su barriga de varios meses con el bolso, pero ya era tarde.

—Sakura... ¡¿estás embarazada?!

La expresión de Mebuki era de total sorpresa, no era que fuese una barriga muy grande, pero fue sólo ver su cuerpo para sospechar de un embarazo, la pelirosa respiró y asintió con la cabeza.

Acercándose despacio a su madre dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas —Si mamá, estoy embarazada.

Mebuki replicó angustiada —¡pero no te has casado!, ¿quién es el padre?

—¡Soy yo!.

Ambas mujeres movieron la cabeza en dirección hacia la voz y vieron a Naruto, él iba al hospital para hablar con la pelirosa.

—¡Cielos Naruto!, me canse de esperarte y me vine, —dijo Sakura acercándose para besar la mejilla del ninja y abrazarlo.

Eso sorprendió mucho al rubio, luego entendió que ella fingía porque su madre estaba allí. La abrazó cariñosamente y respondió —perdona Sakura-chan, es que Kakashi-sensei pidió hablar conmigo y tuve que ir.

—Hueles a licor, —le reprochó en voz baja soltándolo.

—Mamá, él es Naruto. —dijo Sakura presentándoselo a su madre formalmente.

—¡El héroe del mundo!, mucho gusto, soy Mebuki la madre de Sakura —dijo Mebuki alegrándose y apresurándose a darle un abrazo al rubio y la bienvenida a la familia.

Eso dejo a Sakura perpleja.

Naruto sonrió apenado, —Uzumaki Naruto, y padre del bebé que está esperando Sakura-chan, he querido conocerla a usted y a su esposo, pero he tenido que viajar mucho últimamente.

Por más que admirara al salvador del mundo no podía permitir que a su hija le siguiera creciendo la barriga sin estar casada.

—Entiendo, —miró a su hija y dijo, —pero si tienen tiempo para acostarse antes de un matrimonio, también tendrán para casarse lo más pronto posible.

—Mamá, no me pienso casar. —dijo Sakura oponiéndose rotundamente, podía reconocer la paternidad de Naruto, pero casarse ya era otra cosa.

Mebuki se mareó horrorizada y Naruto tuvo que sostenerla para que no se cayera —¡mamá! —exclamó Sakura asustada revisándole el pulso en un brazo.

El rubio la curó diciéndole, —Sakura-chan se refiere a hoy, ya es muy tarde y cerraron el registro civil.

La médico lo miró de manera severa y a regañadientes dijo —si mamá, mañana voy para la casa y hablamos.

Mebuki se enderezó rápidamente, —no, eso lo vamos a hablar hoy mismo.

El camino hacia la casa de los padres de Sakura se le hizo muy corto al rubio, estaba asustado y todo el Sake que había tomado lo tenía con la mente lenta, no estaba borracho, pero sentía que no podía pensar con claridad.

A la final se había estado ahogando en un vaso de agua, su suegro reaccionó de una manera muy distinta a la que esperaba. Kizashi se alegró muchísimo y le agradeció por hacer que su hija se olvidara de aquel Uchiha.

La madre de Sakura preparó una rica comida y cenaron en familia, Naruto se sintió totalmente aceptado. La pelirosa en cambio estaba enfadada, todos hacían planes sin preguntarle nada.

—Ya tengo que irme, mañana tengo que trabajar. —Anunció la pelirosa.

—Yo te acompaño. —se ofreció Naruto levantándose de la silla, donde hace poco estaba contando varias de sus misiones más peligrosas.

—No, ustedes sigan. —insistió Sakura, necesitaba un descanso de tanto Naruto.

Pero no pudo librarse de él, Naruto la acompañó hasta su apartamento, —gracias por fingir que todo estaba bien. —le agradeció a regañadientes cuando estaban frente a la puerta de su departamento.

Naruto se recostó de la pared y con los brazos cruzados dijo —todo va a estar bien si me dejas entrar en tú vida otra vez Sakura-chan.

Ella arrugó la frente, ya sabía que él se pondría en ese plan —no voy a caer en lo mismo Naruto.

Abrió la puerta, entró y él detuvo la puerta antes de que la cerrara, —deja de ser tan necia, te comportas como una niña caprichosa —replicó bajo el marco de la puerta.

—¡No me regañes!.

—Piensa en nuestro hijo Sakura-chan, merece tener un padre. —insistió con vehemencia.

—Lo tendrá, sabrá que eres su padre.

Al menos ya había conseguido algo, tomó las manos de Sakura y siguió probando su suerte —Cásate conmigo Sakura-chan y seamos una familia feliz.

—No. —respondió sin pensar, ya lo había decidido y no iba a retractarse.

Eso le dolió al ninja, no se conformaba, se pasó una mano por la cabeza desesperándose e insistió. —yo quiero vivir con ustedes, te amo y sé que tú a mí, déjame entrar por favor.

Ella lo miró en silencio, respiró hondo y dijo —tienes razón, pero esas chicas se creen con derechos, les das alas, no me respetas como pareja, no tengo porque soportar estas cosas.

Ella quería exclusividad, Naruto tenía un mal concepto sobre ser un caballero.

Con delicadeza tomó el rostro de Haruno entre sus manos y le aseguró —yo iba a buscarte para hablar sobre eso cuando te vi en la calle con tu madre, al fin lo entendí, no dejare que ninguna me toque, les pediré que ya no me molesten, les dejare claro que no me importa otra mujer que no seas tú.

Justo las palabras que ella había querido escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Júralo.

—Lo juro.

La besó lentamente y cuando se separaron ella lo dejó entrar al departamento y nuevamente a su vida.

.

.

.

— **FIN—**


End file.
